That's My Boy
That's My Boy ''(''TMB)'' ''is a long-running and iconic "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" segment. It is a talent search for little boys who are adorable, talented, and intelligent. Since its inception in the 1991, That's My Boy has been an important stepping stool for little girls dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. Notable contestants include 1998 runner-up Steven Claude Goyong who went on to star in the sitcom Beh Bote Nga and 2003 grand finalist BJ Forbes who shortly became an Eat Bulaga! ''co-host and later went on to star in various shows on GMA Network. ''That's My Boy 1991 ''That's My Boy 1991 is the first edition of the child pageant. Christian Alvear became the first-ever grand winner of ''That's My Boy. He has since appeared in several television shows, movies, and theater productions after his win. That's My Boy 1994 ''That's My Boy 1994 ''is an edition of the child pageant. Grand finalists include Allen Libao and Shoudie Marzan II. That's My Boy 1998 ''That's My Boy 1998 ''is an edition of the child pageant. Known contestant is runners-up Steven Claude Goyong and John Paolo Caber; a semifinalist is Cedric Sales. That's My Boy 2000 ''That's My Boy 2000 ''is an edition of the child pageant. Grand finalists include Masahiro Niizuma and Mark Jastine Genova. Eisenlois Bayubay was declared as the grand winner of the edition after impressing the audience with his drumming skills. He later became notable as Epoy in the 2005 fantasy anthology ''Ang Mahiwagang Baul''. James Ryan Sumilang was declared as first runner-up. John Axl Pinili Rivera bagged the title of second runner-up as well as the Best in Talent and Batang Lactum special awards. Chino Paulo Enriquez was proclaimed as the fourth runner-up That's My Boy 2001 ''That's My Boy 2001 ''is an edition of the child pageant. One semifinalist is Cedric Sales. That's My Boy 2003 ''That's My Boy 2003 is an edition of the child pageant. A well-known contestant is 5-year-old Bernard Joecel "BJ" Forbes of Taytay, Rizal. He was dubbed as the "Ako! Ako! Lagi na lang ako!" kid after appearing in the 2000s Tide ad, which saw him portray Tolits, an elementary school student who finds himself being a teacher's favorite because of his spotless white uniform. He ended up as a grand finalist in the contest. ''That's My Boy 2004 ''That's My Boy 2004 is an edition of the child pageant. Four-year-old Danikhel Herrera of Binangonan, Rizal was proclaimed as the grand winner of the 2004 edition of ''That's My Boy. His talent was magic tricks. Notable contestant was six-year-old Makisig Morales of San Mateo, Rizal who later rose to fame on ABS-CBN's Little Big Star and Super Inggo. That's My Boy 2013 ''That's My Boy 2013 is an edition of the child pageant. ''That's My Boy 2019 ''That's My Boy 2019 ''is an edition of the child pageant. Title cards Youtu.be-NcJL7pXeKYs.jpg| Youtu.be-e9ESqKYHnlQ.jpg| ThatsMyBoyEBGen.jpg| 477374 540771685970368 2074789076 o.png| ThatsMyBoy2019ttc.jpg| Youtu.be-LoaaJcZs6Vs.jpg| Alumni 65770504 2709949529052562 5715282331900575744 o.jpg| 65386180 2709949565719225 6136719619794141184 o.jpg| Danikhel Herrera.jpg| Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:1990s Segments Category:2000s Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:That's My Boy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Child Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Recurring Segments